What would you give?
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: It was a fairly simple question, with a not-so-simple answer. Gwen x Kevin sweet oneshot, Ben 10 Alien Force


**What would you give?-- a Kevin x Gwen B10 Alien Force fanfiction.**

**It was a simple question with a not-so-simple answer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force or any of it's characters, but I do own this story and the alien guy.**

* * *

It was a fairly simple question...

Kevin felt sick as he glared up at the slime-dripping alien who had previously been disguised as a human.

Where the heck was the famous Ben Tennyson when Kevin actually needed him!? He was out on a _date _with Julie! Of all the--

"What would you give?" the alien repeated itself is a vile hissing voice. It wasn't so much the question Kevin was bothered by, but what _who_ was being suffocated by the alien's large claw.

The day had actually started promisingly. Kevin and Gwen had dropped off "lover-boy" and Julie at a restaurant for lunch. Afterwards, Kevin had stopped for gas and Gwen went into the convenience store to buy a soda-- it was scorching hot outside.

Just by chance, a disguised alien recognized the partially Annodite girl and the morphing man, had seen his chance, and had made his move-- he had snatched her up the moment she walked out of the store and flew off with her.

What had happened next was a blur. Kevin threw thirty bucks at the stop attendant, got into his car and floored the gas after the beast. The creature flew just out of range for miles until they were in the middle of patch of desert on the only road for miles. There, the _thing_ halted a safe distance from Kevin and landed.

Gwen dangled helplessly by her neck from the creature's grasp, completely out cold. her limbs swung to and fro and her breath was laboured. Kevin went over his options again and again...

He could attack and risk Gwen getting hurt...  
He could run away and try to find help...  
Or he could do what that scum wanted...

It was fairly obvious what he chose to do.

"Whadaya want, roach?" Kevin growled.

The large green... _thing_... tipped what Kevin presumed to be it's head,  
"What do you have to offer for thissss female?" it hissed, it's beak-like mouth sputtering green slime.

Kevin cringed as the slime oozed and dripped down onto Gwen's previously clean blue shirt,  
"Anything--" he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, "I don't got a lot of money-- fifty bucks maybe--"

"I don't want your money." the creature hissed.

Kevin growled and shoved his walled into his back pocket,  
"I... I've got a watch... or my clothes..."

The thing made something like a cackling or gurgling noise, supposedly laughter,  
"Earth time is by far the leasssst accurate of all measurements of time and I have no ussssse for material coverings."

Kevin crossed his arms,  
"Look bud, I don't got a lot. You'll just have t' take what I'm offerin'--"

"Then offer more quickly... your female mate'sss life issss fading." Kevin's gaze shifted to the girl in the creature's grasp. The alien tightened it's grip and Gwen moaned, still unconscious.

"Anything!" Kevin shouted as a line of blood dripped from Gwen's neck, "I"ll give you anything for her! I'll give you my life! Take me instead, just let Gwen go!"

The alien warbled again,  
"What usssse do I have for you, you ssssniveling child?"

"What do you want?" Kevin shouted again, "Anything! Name anything! Anything!"

"Ahhh... It seemssss we can come to an agreement." The dripping alien said, looking past the black haired man.

"Whaddaya mean?" Kevin asked, suspicious.

"Give me your mode of transssssportation, your-- as you earthlingsssss call it-- _car_. Alssssso give me a free getaway... no chassssing after me."

"My _car_!?" Kevin shouted, looking back at his most precious posession, "No way man-- not my--"

"Oh, what'sss thisssss?" the alien hissed, "What a sssstrange planet... You favour _metal alloy_ and _rubber _over your-- ssssssss-- _mate_?"

"Shes not my mate--"

"The car or the female... diesssss." The creature tightened it's clench and Kevin heard a crack come from the redhead's neck.

Kevin glared at the alien and turned his gaze to Gwen,  
"Fine." he said, throwing his precious keys to the alien's feet, "Give me Gwen."

* * *

Gwen became vaguely aware of a gentle rocking motion. She was warm and comfortable and her face was set against something firm and soft.

She tried ever so hard to lift her heavy lids. Light and shadow separated and soon Kevin's serious face came into view. His longish black hair tickled Gwen's forehead and his strong arms were wrapped around her.

She opened her eyes wider and found the young man carrying her down a desolate road. It was nearly nightfall and it was beginning to get cold. She seemed fine, although her neck was throbbing.

"Kevin..." She mumbled weakly. Kevin's gaze shot down to her,  
"You awake?" he asked as he stopped.

"Yeah..." Gwen muttered, "Where are we?" She blinked to clear her eyes and looked around.

"Some five miles from anywhere." Kevin said grimly as he resumed walking.

Gwen rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand gently, trying not to move her neck too much. There was something missing, though... something wrong with the scene.

'Ben? No... he was off on a date... that's right...' Gwen thought groggily, 'We dropped him and Julie off... then we went to the gas station... then that... _ick _picked me up... then...'

The last thing she remembered was seeing Kevin tear after them in his green sports-car--

'The car.'

Gwen looked up at the young man, confused. She noticed, in her state somewhere between being conscious and unconscious, that a little stubble had grown on his jaw since morning... and his hair slightly stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Kevin?" She asked after a moment, finally beginning to fully awaken.

"Yeah, princess?" Kevin asked, forcing a cheesy grin onto his face.

"Where's your car?"

Kevin's smile vanished and he swiftly turned his face away, silent and blushing like mad. He continued to walk in silence, avoiding eye contact with the inquisitive girl.

"Kevin..." Gwen asked more gently, "Where's your car?"

"A couple of galaxies away by now--"

"Galaxies!?" Gwen asked, jerkin up, "What are you talking about!?"

"I..." Kevin's blush grew, "I traded it for you." he said quietly.

Gwen watched him as he glanced back at her and then averted his stare. She was completely amazed-- he had traded his most valuable possession for her life. Gwen shook her head, wincing when pain shot down from her neck to her toes,  
"But... you love your car more than anything!" she said

_"...You favour metal alloy and rubber over your-- ssssssss-- mate?" _The alien's words echoed in Kevin's mind and he felt suddenly guilty of ever even thinking of withholding that useless pile of metal and bolts.

Kevin bit his lip and smiled shyly down at her,  
"But I didn't-- I don't love it more than _everything_." Gwen's eyes grew wide as he turned his gaze away again.

"Put me down." Gwen said suddenly. Kevin's heart sunk.

'I knew it...' he thought sadly as he set her down gently, 'I'm such a creep... I should have just kept my big mouth shut and--"

His mind silenced itsself as Gwen reached up and took his face in both hands. She looked up into his eyes, pink lips slightly apart, with the start of tears in her eyes. Kevin let his eyes drift close and soaked up the feathery feel of her cool touch against his hot face.

"Kevin?" he opened his eyes in response, "Kevin... you really care about me more than your car?" she asked, tears on the tips of her eyelashes.

Yes... he did. He was foolish ever to think otherwise.

"I love you." Kevin said breathlessly.

The girl's green eyes widened and then a sweet smile adorned her lips. She stood on her toes, closed her eyes, and kissed him.

It was the best thing Kevin had ever felt. Her soft lips gently pressed against his for but a few seconds and with that, the wind was knocked right out of his chest.

Gwen pulled back and shyly gazed down at her shiny (if not a bit slimy) black shoes,  
"I'm sorry... I just--" she was cut off, though, as Kevin pulled her against him, as close as he possibly could, and kissed her again, harder the second time. Gwen's hands settled lightly on Kevin's chest and he, in turn, wound his hands in her long hair. Kevin pulled back in a daze and the flushing pair stared at one another.

"Kevin," Gwen said quietly as she took his hand and began to walk towards... wherever, "That was the sweetest thing that you... or anyone has ever done for me... thank you..."

"It was the only thing I could do to save you..." Gwen stumbled a bit over a loose rock and Kevin raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to walk? I kinda liked carryin' you..."

Gwen grinned at him,  
"Yes, I'm sure, Kevin."

"Can't blame a guy for tryin', cutie."

"Kevin!"

* * *

**Well? I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it! It was cheesy, I know. It was pretty fun to write! This was the first story I've written where the girl kisses the guy... usually I write it the other way around... Anyhoo! Please review!! Thanks again!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
